


Possession

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [31]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dark Jensen Ackles, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: After a stupid fight, Jared is left wondering where he and Jensen stand.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to _Protection_  
>  Beta'd by the wonderful jdl17  
> Written for the June 2019 SMPC

“So, I finally got you those smokes that you needed,” Misha smiled as he discreetly pushed the handful of cigarettes in Jared's direction, waiting for the younger man to take them. “I'm sorry I couldn't get out here sooner. They've been really stingy with the vacation hours. I mean, my boss knows the situation, but _his_ boss has been riding his ass about letting people take time off this close to the deadline. And it was just a mess.”

A small smile came to Jared's lips when Misha went on a rant about his job. “It's fine, Misha,” Jared assured his friend. “I understand that work takes priority. Besides, I don't really need the cigarettes.” He could tell that his friend was confused, but Jared wasn't exactly sure how much he wanted to dive into a reasoning behind why. “I just...I took care of my problem in another way. People don't mess with me now. It's been...nice actually.”

 _Nice_ wasn't a word Misha would use to describe prison. Especially for someone who had been wrongly convicted. “Oh, alright then,” he answered, pocketing the cigarettes since he wasn't going to need them. “Well, do you care to share with the class how you're helping yourself? I mean, I've never seen you raise a hand to anyone. And the only thing criminals understand is violence from what I understand.” Now that he mentioned it, Jared was looking a little fuller. Not that he was surprised. After all, he could only imagine there wasn't much to do to pass the time in jail – lifting weights was as good of an idea as any.

Really, Jared didn't want to share. But he figured that Misha would be offended if he didn't seeing as how the two of them were always close. And they always told each other everything. Well, maybe not _everything_. And there was no reason why Jared had to tell the whole truth. “Well, I got protection like you suggested,” Jared answered with a shrug. “My cellmate is kind of a bad ass, so people leave me alone when I hang out around him.” 

Although Misha wanted to ask more questions, he didn't. He could only imagine how stressful of a situation this was, and the last thing he wanted was to make Jared more uncomfortable about things. “Oh, okay,” he answered instead. “This cellmate of yours – does he have a name? I mean, maybe I wanna ask around and make sure it's safe for you to be spending time with him.”

Chuckling, Jared shook his head. “Misha, you don't have to ask around and check up on me,” Jared assured his friend with a smile. “I mean, I appreciate it. I do. But I'm fine. His name is Jensen. And he's been nothing but nice to me. And like I said, everyone is afraid of him. They don't even look at me when I'm around him. So I just stick close to his side, and as long as I don't bother him, he doesn't care.”

Jared jumped when a hand landed on the back of his neck, applying just a little bit of pressure. He didn't need to look to see who was behind him. Obviously, it was Jensen. After all, Jensen was the only person who ever touched him in here – not that Jared was complaining. What he wasn't sure about though was why Jensen was in the visitor's area. Jensen never got visitors. And he definitely didn't know Misha, so even if he had visitors, they would be at a different table. “Jensen?” Jared asked, watching as the older man straddled the bench seat beside him. “What are you...doing out here?”

Instead of answering Jared directly, Jensen turned his attention to Misha, watching him intently for a moment. He heard Jared saying his name again – knew the younger man wanted his attention – but Jensen was more interested in who this man was visiting his boy. Finally, Jensen turned his attention back to Jared, only when the younger man's visitor started to squirm. “I was looking for you. Rob said you had a visitor.”

The hand on Jared's neck eased up just a bit then, Jensen's strong fingers skating over Jared's hairline. Briefly, Jensen massaged his fingers in Jared's hair, kneading the younger man's scalp. Again, Jensen turned his attention to Misha. “Who's your friend?” he asked, looking the man across the table up and down. His eyes were challenging – daring the other man to say something about Jensen being here.

It made sense that Rob would tell Jensen where Jared was. And that he would be the one to allow Jensen out here when he shouldn't have been. Rob was one of the guards that Jensen had wrapped around his finger – whatever Jensen wanted, Jensen got. A lot of the guards were like that with Jensen. Jared assumed it was because they were afraid of him, too. “This is Misha,” Jared answered, trying to get Jensen's attention back on him. He didn't like the way Jensen was staring Misha down. “He's been my _friend_ since we were kids.”

Slowly, Jensen's hand pulled away from Jared as the older man leaned his elbows on the table. Satisfied that Misha was freaked out, Jensen turned his attention to Jared again. “That's nice,” he brushed off, smirking at the younger man's bitch face he was shooting his way. Honestly, Jensen wasn't even sure Jared was aware he was doing it. If he had been, Jared probably would have been a little better about hiding it. 

But Jensen liked it. No, he _loved_ it. When Jared got all fired up and didn't hide his emotions – it was some of the best times they had together. Jensen's hand under the table gripped Jared's wrist, pulling the younger man's hand over the crotch of his regulation orange sweatpants. “It was really nice meeting you, Misha,” Jensen smirked, gripping Jared's hand more tightly when he tried to pull it out of Jensen's grasp. And when the fuck did that start happening? Jared had never done that before. Apparently this Misha was a bad influence. “But Jared and I are leaving.”

“Jensen!” Jared hissed, cheeks burning when he realized what he'd just done. He didn't understand what was happening. Jensen had never acted like this before. And the last thing Jared wanted right now was for Misha to know exactly what was happening between himself and Jensen. “Visiting hours aren't over,” Jared tried to explain, champagne hazel eyes sliding over to discreetly see how Misha was handling this interaction. “I wanna stay.”

At the mention that Jared wanted to stay, Jensen felt anger bubbling up inside of him. Releasing Jared's hand under the table, Jensen made sure to give it an extra shove so Jared knew he was pissed off. “Fine,” he answered. “Stay. What the fuck do I care?”

With that, Jensen pushed himself out of his seat, storming off to the exits and leaving Jared alone to deal with the aftermath of his outburst. Jensen was so angry that he didn't even realize that one of the newer inmates had been watching the two of them closely.

**~~**

About an hour after Jensen stormed out of the visitor's area, Jared finally found him standing beside the fence looking out at the fields beyond. It seemed like Jensen did that a lot when he was outside. Jared had to wonder what was going through Jensen's mind when he did that, but he never asked. “Hey,” Jared greeted when he got close enough to Jensen. “I've been looking for you.”

When Jared spoke to him, Jensen didn't even move to look at the younger man. He was still pissed off about Jared's behavior earlier. “Why?” he asked, waiting a few minutes to really make Jared squirm. “I thought you were visiting with your _friend_.”

“I was,” Jared answered, not sure why that made Jensen so mad. “He had to go home. He was getting called into work.” Shuffling his feet, Jared added, “And he wanted to know what was going on between us. When I wouldn't get too in depth with it, I think he got upset. He's worried about me, I think. Misha does that a lot. He just wants what's best for me. And he's been trying to get me out of here, but he's mad because he hit a wall. And—” 

Anger shot through Jensen once more when Jared started rambling. “Get you out of here?” he asked, narrowed green eyes landing on Jared. “You're appealing your case? Trying to get released early?” That just wouldn't do. After all, if Jared won the case, there was no way Jensen was getting out of here with him. They'd never release Jensen. And escape was too risky.

Again, Jared frowned in confusion at Jensen's reaction. “Well...y-yeah, we're trying to,” he explained. “I didn't do anything. I don't belong in here.” Eyes locking with Jensen's, Jared added, “Unless there's a reason I should stay.”

Jensen could think of a reason or two. But he wasn't going to tell Jared either of them. “No,” he spat. “Do whatever the hell you want, Jared. It's not like I _own_ you.” With that, Jensen shoved past Jared, knocking their shoulders together so hard that he felt pain shoot down his whole right arm.

Sighing, Jared turned toward Jensen as he walked away, rubbing at his shoulder. “Jensen, come on!” he called after the older man. “Don't walk away! Jensen!” When Jensen ignored him once more, Jared sighed, hands running through his hair as he turned toward the field Jensen had been lost in. It was beautiful. Jared could understand why Jensen came here to stare at it while he was lost in his thoughts.

**~~**

For the rest of the day, Jared didn't see Jensen. It was like the older man was avoiding Jared. Not that it was too big of a deal. After all, they were cellmates, so it wasn't like Jensen could avoid him when the time came to go back to their cells. And then he'd be locked in with Jared, so they could talk more about their...well, Jared supposed it was considered a fight.

But he wasn't going to dwell on it right now. Instead, he was going to get a shower and try not to think about it at all. Honestly, he wasn't even sure why he was so upset about it. There was nothing to be mad about. It wasn't like he and Jensen were a couple or anything. Hell, Jared was convinced half of the time that Jensen didn't even like him. All Jared was to Jensen was a hole he could fuck when he wanted to.

That wasn't right though. Jared was so much more – and he was sure Jensen felt it too. Over the last couple of weeks, the two of them had been inseparable. And Jared was honestly starting to fall for Jensen. And he refused to believe that Jensen didn't feel something for him too. Maybe not love, but he sure as hell felt _something_.

Wrapped up in his own thoughts about Jensen and his feelings, Jared didn't notice when he was joined by another party in the shower. He didn't notice when the new arrival closed the gap between the two of them either. The only reason Jared was privy to the new arrival was when he reached for him, the man's hand pressing against Jared's hip as he attempted to turn Jared toward him. 

Quickly, Jared stepped away, putting what little distance he could between himself and the man in the small shower stalls. “What are you doing?” Jared asked, hands moving to cover his manhood in an attempt to keep some of his dignity. “Don't you kn-know that I'm with Jensen?”

A small chuckle escaped the man as he approached Jared once more. “Word around the campfire is that Jensen's had his fun with you. He's moving on to bigger and better toys,” the man explained. “Which means you're free game. And I want a taste.”

Before Jared had time to process what was happening, the man was on him again. “No,” he ground out, trying to shove the man's hands and face away from him. “Don't touch me. You're wrong. Stop it! You're going to regret this!” He managed to get away for a moment, Jared holding his hands out in front of him in an attempt to keep the man at bay. “I'm warning you, you're wrong. If you touch me, Jensen will kill you.”

“I think I'll take my chances,” the man answered, hands shoving against Jared and pushing him into the wall behind him. Jared struggled against his attacker, ignoring him when he was ordered to stop moving. When Jared threw an accidental elbow that clipped the man in the side of the head, he was done fooling around. His fist flew, catching Jared in the jaw. “I said quit fucking struggling,” the man reiterated.

Taking advantage of the fact that Jared was temporarily disoriented, the man pressed his hand against Jared's shoulder, shoving him down. His free hand moved to Jared's hair, using it to hold Jared in place. “Get on your knees,” the man ordered. “Take my cock like a good little bitch.” The hand that was on Jared's shoulder moved to close around Jared's neck, adding more support so Jared could barely move his head.

Although Jared had more size on the man in front of him, his attacker had a lot more skill than Jared did. Right about now, Jared was wishing that he'd taken Jensen up on his offer to show him how to fight. Jared had been stupid to think that non-violence was going to get him anywhere in here. The thought of Jensen sent a pang of hurt through Jared's body. Was it really true? Had Jensen actually moved on to bigger and better things like this man had said? After one fight? It hadn't even been a big fight!

Out of options, Jared clamped his teeth shut, pressing his lips together as best as he could. He suppressed the groan that wanted to escape him when the man rubbed his cock head against his cheek, Jared unwilling to make it easy for this man to assault him. His hands came up to push against the man's hips, Jared squirming and struggling once more.

Again, Jared managed to get a lucky hit in. His victory was short lived though when his attacker grabbed him once more. This time, he hit Jared harder, knocking the younger man onto the ground. Pain so intense it made him see white exploded through Jared's head when it connected with the floor. The scuffle between the two of them had moved them from the showers more toward the bathroom area now, so the floor wasn't as slippery out here. And although pain was radiating through Jared's body, he wasn't giving up.

He tried like hell to crawl out of the bathroom. Some part of him thought that if he could just get out of here, he'd be able to find help. But his attacker managed to grab his ankle and pull him back into the bathrooms, blanketing Jared's body with his own. “Ow!” Jared cried out when the man wrenched his arm behind his back, applying pressure to his elbow and threatening to break Jared's limb. “Stop, please? “ Jared begged. “You don't have to do this.”

The man's breath was hot and smelled putrid when he breathed into Jared's ear. “Oh, I know I don't have to,” he assured the younger man. “I _want_ to.” Using his knee, he forced Jared's legs apart. “I was going to be nice about this. Figured I'd let you suck me first so I wasn't pushing into you dry, but you just had to fight back. Now, you don't get the luxury of pleasantries.”

Unable to do much of anything without running the risk of breaking his arm, Jared took in a stuttering breath, preparing for whatever pain he was about to feel. However, instead of being violated against his will, Jared's arm was released and the man who had been attacking him was yanked off of him. Quickly, Jared took the opportunity to force his beat up body to roll over so he could scramble away. He didn't get far, but he did manage to press his back against the wall and pull his legs into his chest. At least he felt safer in this position. And he could see what was happening in front of him.

Jensen – Jensen was here. He hadn't abandoned him. Jared felt relief flood through his body as he watched Jensen wail on the man who had been attacking him. It should have scared him – Jared should have been terrified watching Jensen break this man's face. But he wasn't – he was... _relieved_. This meant that he was still Jensen's. This meant that Jensen still cared.

Blow after blow, Jensen angrily brought his bloodied fist down to slam against this man's equally bloody face. He didn't care that the man was all but begging him to stop. Nothing mattered to him other than the fact that he'd touched Jared. “Fucking touching things that don't belong to you,” Jensen growled, tossing the man onto the ground. When he tried to get up and scramble away, Jensen landed a kick to his gut, knocking him onto his back. He didn't waste a second as he crawled on top of the man, landing more blows. “He's _mine_ ,” Jensen growled between punches. “Do you understand me? Answer me, you fucker.”

When the man nodded, Jensen wasn't sure he was going to be able to lift his head again. Deep down, Jensen knew that he needed to stop. He didn't want to, but he knew if he didn't, this man wasn't going to survive. Angrily, Jensen pushed himself to his feet. “If you even _look_ in his direction again, I won't stop next time,” Jensen warned, landing one more kick to the side of the man's head before he turned his attention to Jared.

Now that the immediate threat was gone, Jensen had a chance to see the damage that had been done to Jared. The younger man had a nice bruise forming on his jaw already, and Jensen could tell that his eye was going to swell. The bruises around Jared's neck bothered Jensen more than anything else though. It made him want to go finish the job he'd started on that prick. Grabbing Jared's clothing, Jensen tossed the hideous orange garments into Jared's lap. “Get up,” Jensen ordered, frowning down at Jared. “We're leaving.”

As quickly as he could, Jared pushed his injured body to his feet. He quickly pulled his clothes on before he immediately followed behind Jensen, staying close enough that no one could get between them, but not daring to touch Jensen. He wasn't sure how to act right now. Jensen seemed pissed off at him, and Jared didn't know why. Was it because of their fight earlier? Or was it because he blamed Jared for what had just happened? 

It didn't take long for them to get to their cell block. Jensen walked into their cell first, Jared following quickly behind. He was shaking from head to toe. And it wasn't _just_ because he'd been attacked. After the initial relief that he'd been saved had worn off, Jared had started to feel that fear he should have from the beginning. He'd never seen Jensen in action before. He'd heard stories about why everyone was so scared of him, but Jared had never witnessed it.

His breath hitched in his throat when Jensen cupped the uninjured side of his face, tilting Jared's head upward so he could see the damage. Jared felt tears pricking the backs of his eyes as he watched Jensen. He didn't know why he wanted to cry – he was overwhelmed. He'd actually believed that Jensen wasn't going to come to his rescue. And at the same time, he hated that he'd been praying Jensen would. “Where were you?” Jared finally asked, eyes slipping closed when Jensen's green orbs locked on his own champagne hazels. Tears leaked from Jared's closed lids as he continued, “You've been gone all day. I haven't seen you at all since this morning. And then that guy came into the showers when I wasn't paying attention, and he said that you—” 

“Who cares what he said,” Jensen interrupted, his tone clipped. “He won't be saying much of anything for a long time now that his fucking jaw is broken.” Jensen was barely holding it together – he wanted to hit something again. No, what he wanted was to go back there and finish the job. Instead, he focused on Jared. “What were you thinking? Why weren't you paying attention to what was happening around you? I told you about this before.”

Jared couldn't believe that Jensen was going to make him out to be the one who messed up. After he had been the one who was _attacked_ , Jensen was going to act like it was his fault. “I was thinking about what an ass you've been all day,” Jared spat without thinking. Realization quickly washed over his face when Jensen cocked his head to look at him. “I'm sorry,” he breathed. “Wait, no, I'm not sorry. _You_ should be sorry. You've been avoiding me since this morning when I wouldn't leave Misha. For some reason, you're mad about it.”

Did Jared really not know why he was mad about it? “You told me no,” Jensen explained. “I don't like the word no. Especially coming from you.” The hand that was on Jared's chin slid behind the younger man's head, fingers tangling in Jared's shaggy hair. “You're _mine_. I want you all to myself.” Releasing Jared, Jensen added, “And for you to tell me no when I said we're leaving – picking someone else over me – it pissed me off. And you don't want to be around me when I'm pissed off.”

If Jensen being pissed off meant Jared would look anything like that other guy, then no, Jared didn't want to be around him. But when they started this – whatever the hell this was – Jensen had promised he'd never hurt Jared. And he'd kept true to his word. He hadn't hurt Jared – well, not physically anyway. But today, he'd hurt Jared in another way. And that was so much worse. “You said you'd never hurt me,” Jared whispered, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks. “You lied.”

Anger built up inside of Jensen once more when Jared accused him of lying. “ _I_ didn't hurt you,” he assured Jared, wondering just how hard the younger man had hit his head when he fell. “I saved you. I _protected_ you. Just like you asked me to do.”

Sniffling, Jared shook his head. “You might not have been the one to put these marks on me, but _you_ hurt me,” he argued. He could see that Jensen was confused, and Jared was more than willing to help him understand. “You ignored me all day. You yelled at me this morning, and then you ignored me. And then that guy came after me, and he told me that you'd moved on to bigger and better things, and you weren't there. And for a second, I thought...maybe he wasn't kidding. Maybe he was right. And I didn't know how I was going to swallow that because you've been here for me. And you've made me feel things. You made me fall for you, and then you just left me!”

“I never left you!” Jensen argued. “I've been in the damn gym all morning! I've been training. I never went anywhere.” Scoffing, Jensen added, “In case you haven't noticed, I can't go anywhere. It's a prison – I'm stuck here.”

More tears slipped down Jared's cheeks as he shook his head. He couldn't believe Jensen was trying to be funny about this. “This isn't funny,” Jared griped. “You're not funny. You can't just...go off like that. You can't ignore me all day. You can't make me love you and then push me away. That's not okay.”

At the admission that he loved him, Jared felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that. Hell, it had only been a few weeks, and Jared was already head over heels. Jensen must have thought he was a damn idiot. “Just forget it,” Jared whispered, head hanging in defeat. Who the hell was he kidding. This was a prison – not a romantic getaway. 

Before Jared knew what was happening, Jensen's lips were on his. Jared moaned in surprise, giving Jensen's seeking tongue the access it had been pleading for as Jensen shoved his tongue past Jared's lips and teeth to tangle with Jared's own. As the kiss continued, Jensen walked Jared back toward the wall, pinning Jared there when his back hit the cold concrete.

Only when the need for oxygen was too great did Jensen break the kiss. His forehead pressed against Jared's still, unwilling to lose contact. “You _are_ mine,” Jensen assured Jared. “Anyone who tries to hurt you, I'll hurt them ten times more.” Jensen's lips pressed against Jared's cheek, dragging down to suck on Jared's neck. “Next person who thinks they can touch you, I'll stop them before they have a chance.”

Hands pressed against Jared's hips, familiar fingers sliding up under Jared's shirt. Jared lifted his arms when Jensen pulled his T-shirt over his head, making it easier for Jensen to strip him of his clothing. Once Jared's shirt was off, Jensen kissed and sucked his way down Jared's chest and abdomen, tongue dipping to Jared's belly button briefly. His thumbs tucked into the waistband of Jared's sweats, Jensen quickly yanking them down. “No one else can touch you, Jared. Not ever. You're mine. Always and forever.” Jensen pressed a kiss to the tip of Jared's cock, his hand sliding behind Jared to tease the younger man's tight pucker. “Say it.”

Jared never understood how Jensen expected him to form words when he was teasing him like this. “Mmhmm...” Jared mumbled, biting into his bottom lip to stifle the whimper that wanted to escape him when Jensen squeezed his balls just this side of painful and ordered him to say it again. “I'm yours,” Jared assured him. “Always and forever.” 

Pleasure washed over Jared when Jensen rewarded him by taking his cock to the root into his mouth, cheeks hollowing out almost immediately. “Oh God, Jensen,” Jared groaned. A part of him knew that he should be quiet, but he just didn't care enough to suppress his moans. “Fuck...please?”

Another groan of pleasure slipped from Jared when Jensen slipped two fingers inside his hole. Thankfully, he was still pretty loose from the night before, so the lack of proper preparation wasn't enough to make Jared erection dwindle. “Oh my God, Jensen,” Jared breathed as Jensen's free hand cupped his balls, massaging him playfully. “Don't stop...God, please don't stop.”

Slowly, Jensen started bobbing on Jared's dick, pulling his mouth off almost completely before taking Jared back in the whole way. Jensen's nose pressed against the wiry patch of hair surrounding Jared's cock just as he swallowed around Jared in his mouth, pulling Jared's orgasm from him unexpectedly. “Jensen...fuck!” Jared cried as he felt his knees go weak. That was the first time he'd ever gotten to experience a blow job from Jensen, and he definitely wasn't disappointed.

Pulling off, Jensen wiped the small amount of cum that had dribbled out of his mouth off his lips with the back of his hand. His lips once again crushed against Jared's when he stood to his full height. His tongue pushed into Jared's mouth once more, letting the younger man taste his own release on Jensen's tongue. When Jensen broke the kiss, Jared was panting out his breaths. “Ride me baby,” Jensen ordered. “S'my turn to cum.”

He didn't fight it as Jensen led him to the bed, pulling Jared down on top of him once he was situated. And when the hell Jensen had lost his clothes, Jared had no idea. Jared didn't waste any time before he spit into his palm and reached behind himself for Jensen's hard member. He used his spit to slick up Jensen's cock, watching his lover's facial expressions as he worked his sensitive flesh. “You're beautiful,” Jared complimented, almost breathless at the realization of how damn gorgeous Jensen actually was.

Jensen felt vulnerable – raw. This time it was different. And Jensen wasn't sure he liked it. “Shut up,” he breathed, biting into his bottom lip as he reached for Jared's limp dick with one hand and gripped Jared's thigh with his other. “Focus.”

Honestly, Jared wasn't surprised that Jensen didn't like the compliments. Over the last few weeks, he still didn't seem any more romantic than Jared's first impression. Sure, he kissed Jared a lot, but Jared was starting to wonder if that was just for his benefit. Without another word, Jared gripped the base of Jensen's cock, slowly lowering himself down until he was sitting flush against Jensen's thighs. “Ungh...God...Jensen, you're so hard,” he breathed.

“Better bounce on me good then, Jay,” Jensen instructed, nudging his hips in the air to let Jared know he wasn't willing to wait. He was still pissed off about the events that had transpired today with Misha. And Jared was going to need to make it up to him. His hand on Jared's cock never let up as Jared followed Jensen's instructions. “Mmm...yeah baby,” Jensen breathed, short blunt nails digging into Jared's thigh as he rocked up to meet Jared's downward thrusts. “Harder Jared...take it.”

Surprisingly, Jared was hard already again. “Jensen...please?” Jared begged, bouncing harder and faster on Jensen's cock. He could hear Jensen groaning orders of _harder_ and _faster_ with the occasional _slow down for a second_ , but Jared wasn't really paying attention. He was lost in the sensations of how Jensen was making him feel. When Jensen surged forward so that he was in a seated position, Jared gasped, catching himself so he didn't fall off Jensen's lap.

Again, Jensen's tongue was thrust inside Jared's mouth, forcing Jared's own tongue into a delicious dance. “Jensen, please?” Jared begged, not even truly sure what it was that he was begging for. But Jensen knew what he needed – Jensen always knew what he needed.

Without warning, Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared, flipping their positions so that Jared's back hit the mattress without them breaking stride. Jensen bit into the side of Jared's neck, tongue pressing against the bite almost immediately to ease the sting. “You're mine,” Jensen assured him, breaths panting out of him as he pounded his hips against Jared's. “You love me. _Only_ me.”

His orgasm was quickly gaining on him as Jensen rocked into him. The friction from Jensen's belly against his balls and shaft were enough to drive Jared crazy. “Yes,” he promised, nodding emphatically. “I'm yours. I love you, Jensen. Only you. Ohmygod, please, babe...m'close. Please?”

“Please what, baby?” Jensen asked, smirking as he angled his hips to rock against Jared's prostate with each thrust. “Wanna cum, don't you?” Jared nodded, bringing another smile to Jensen's lips. “Say it again,” he ordered. “Say it for me one more time, and I'll give you what you want. Always and forever, baby.”

Jared knew that Jensen liked it when he told him stuff to make him realize that he was important to him. Honestly, if Jared had to guess, he would have guessed that Jensen had been abandoned a lot in his lifetime. And that was just sad. But Jared wasn't like everyone else – he'd never abandon Jensen. “I'm yours, Jensen. Always and forever.” Leaning in, Jared tried to kiss Jensen, but Jensen pulled back, nipping at Jared's bottom lip instead. “I love you.”

That was enough to push Jensen over the edge. He stripped his hand over Jared's cock faster, not stopping when Jared's cum started shooting from his slit in spurts. Once Jared was milked dry, Jensen reached for the back of Jared's thigh, forcing his leg around him more tightly as he felt his balls drawing up close to his body. As he spilled his seed into Jared's body, Jensen crushed their lips together once more, allowing his moans of pleasure to be swallowed up in the kiss.

When his orgasm subsided, Jensen collapsed on top of Jared, fingers carding through the younger man's hair for a few moments before he rolled off the bed. “Get dressed,” Jensen suggested, tossing Jared's clothes at him as he wiggled into his own pants. “We're gonna be late for lunch.” Pulling on his shirt, Jensen stopped in the entrance of the cell. “By the way,” he started, head turning so he could watch Jared. “I love you, too.”

For the rest of the day, Jared was unable to keep the goofy smirk off his face.


End file.
